neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Akers
Kyle Akers is an Autist Jimmy who makes poorly made videos and "casts" on Google+. Kyle also goes by "Lord Kyscorn Warlock of Chaos". He also spreads lies about people who he doesn't like. An example of this behavior would be how he claims that Vent Light was abused at the age of six or molested at age twelve. This claim alone has no meaning of sense. Vent Light was clearly not raped or abused in his childhood. Kyle shows no form of proof to back up his claim. If you tell him that what he's doing is wrong, he will block you under the massive amount of pain he received from his anus. Kyle Akers is also a Waifu pimp. A waifu pimp is someone who has many fictional characters as his or her waifu. His current and most loved waifu is Twilight Sparkle from MLP FIM. He also believes that he is actually in love with her. This is obviously not true because she is not real. Some of his waifu's include Giganta from D.C. Comics, Lagoona form Monster High, and Harley Quinn from Batman. Similar to the infamous [http://scarygodmother.wikia.com/wiki/Alerkina4the6th Alerkina4the6th], he to started off on Deviantart. He also thinks that criticism is something that trolls would do. Before Kyle Akers started his reputation on Youtube, he is a member of deviantart to this day. He has over twenty accounts on Deviantart.... OVER.... TWENTY..... ACCOUNTS... All but one account was deactivated. "Microbrony" was the account's name. None of his accounts were banned for anything. He didn't broke any rules on the site yet he seems to "restart" on deviantart. This link shows the many accounts he has. His current account is "twilightandkyle". He has a fetish for giant women and feet. Now, having a fetish doesn't make a person bad but when it gets out of hand... That is the sign that something is definitely wrong with that person. He also joined Furaffinity but didn't made so many accounts. He had two accounts and did this for the exact same reason. His accounts weren't even deactivated or banned which makes the action pointless. As of now, Kyle Akers continues to live in the state of infamy on the internet who is a coward. A user by the name of "Lord Elthibar" calls him out on his actions which is a good thing. He hates Vent Light, Ren the God of humor, and Neo Scary Godmother and puts them in his list of people to ignore forever. Boy will he regret making that mistake. This sums up the autist jimmy known as Kyle Akers who lives in the state of infamy on the internet. Recent news- Kyle Akers decided to talk to Vent Light by calling him a stalker and saying that he and his friend Ruben are stupid jerks. He tried to explain to Kyle that he isn't as well as trying to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, but his stubbornness got the best of him. His last words to Vent were. "Dude the only jerks are you and him. So don't give me that bullcrap! You insult Donovan Oliver because he was autistic. You tell me that if that's being nice or being a douchebag, so your not really helping at all. You lost my trust when you made reaction videoes just to be an ass. So don't the fact that your just a cyberbully who just wants to be a troll like your hero. Maybe you really don't really understand a book by it's cover when you become the one who doesn't really get the story. I don't trust you anymore. So why should I trust you now?" and decided to block him... WAY TO GO KYLE. You sure deserve the title of being a stubborn asshole. Word of advice: Don't block people on social media websites when your in the middle of a conversation, especially if you end it in a question where you ask the person who you're speaking to a question. It's not cool and just makes what you said to the person pointless. Kyle Akers made an account called "Yourtimeisupalex" and left some nasty comments on Vent Light's DA page. The proof behind this is recently in his "Kyle-themouse" account he posted inane journals lashing out hate to trolls. He says that they have no art skills and their families supposedly hates them. Two of "Yourtimeisupalex's" comments were "Your a mistake. Your family doesn't give two shits about you assfag." and "It's shit. And it resembles how much you have shit on your pathetic face." (That was a comment on a Marvel vs Capcom sprite of Enker from Megaman that Vent Light did. WITH ART SKILLS! WOAH!) Another form of proof is that the account mentions Ruben Guzman. A person who Kyle detests. "I hear your a asspirate who craves Ruben's ass." All of this just made Vent Light feel entertained by how pointless and silly his bad comments were. The account was deactivated to make it even more hilarious for Vent Light. Category:Autism Category:Main Antagonists Category:Rapists